


That's My Girl

by Oneddirtygirl



Series: Night With Harold [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: After concert, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, F/M, Hiding, I hate tags, Quickie, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneddirtygirl/pseuds/Oneddirtygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprising Harry with an after concert blowjob</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Girl

Watching him on stage you couldn't take your eyes off of him. That ease with which he moved the power and intensity in which he moved when he sang rock me. You knew it as the same intensity as which he fucked. 

Finally as the beginning chords of WMYB strayed you made your way towards the backstage a bodyguard trailing behind you, keeping over zealous fans from being to pushy. Showing your pass you are granted access and position yourself so he will see you as he comes off stage.

Being the girlfriend of Harry Styles definitely had its drawbacks, for example the collective hate of millions of girls. Girls can be vicious, if you think about it to much you stress out. But as the object of millions of girls fancy came running towards you scooping you up you forget all the hate. Right now all you can think of is Wrapping your legs around the sexiest man in the world and he is all yours. You are happy you've decided to surprise him on tour. 

Still wrapped around his body like a monkey he takes you towards a closet so you can properly greet each other. The entire crew knowing what your about to do walking away you get cat calls you and Harry shooting the middle finger in opposite directions.

Harry whispers in your ear "that's my girl." 

You can't help the shiver that runs down your spine at the sound of his gravelly voice slightly hoarse from having sung the past 2 1/2 hrs. 

Finding an abandoned closet Harry finally puts you down. Cupping your face he crashes his lips into you. Putting your hands around his waist you pull his body towards yours wishing you were both naked, to be able to touch skin to skin. This would have to do for now. 

As you both fight for dominance with your tongues you move to his belt to try and free his cock. Not for the first time you wonder how he can possibly be comfortable in those pants are with such a big cock. 

As he moves to take off your shirt you allow it but as you he gets to your pants you move to stop him. He raises an eyebrow but as you give him one more kiss on the lips and sink to your knees understanding dawns on him and he gives you that dimpled smile. 

Pulling out his dick it springs out, poor baby needed to breathe. Getting to work, you lick up his shaft, getting to the head you tease him by only licking around the head. Repeating the process a few times, his cock getting wet with siliva and pre come in the process. 

His hand snakes through your hair urging you to go further. Taking the head into your mouth you start bobbing down holding his dick in your mouth hollowing your checks causing him to moan and push himself further into your mouth. 

Giving him the go ahead he grabs the back of your head thrusting in and out of your mouth as you work his shaft. Grabbing the backs of his legs you use that to hold you up as he fucks your mouth. Looking up at him giving him that innocent look he loves to see. 

"Fuck babe, I missed your mouth...so good." 

You just want to touch yourself but it's about him right now. You take home deep into your trough trying not to show him how much you want to gag. 

Focusing only on him right now you continue to blow him off. You know that he will more than make it up to you later. 

His thrusts get erratic, you know he is close. Bobbing your head you go faster getting a rhythm you know he likes judging by the "fuck baby" and "oh my god, don't stop." He is repeatedly chanting 

Grabbing his balls you feel them hot and heavy full of cum. He loves when you play with them tracing your finger down to the skin between his balls and anus you feel the shudder run through his body he is so close. 

"Fuuuucccccckkkkk" he hisses.

Taking your mouth off of him. 

"Come one baby come for me." You say before taking one ball into your mouth pumping his shaft. 

"I'm so fucking close." 

He is a bundle of energy shaking he is dangerously close. Going back up his shaft with one final lick you take him into his mouth looking up at him. Grabbing the back your head he pushes you down on his cock, one last time before he come fills your mouth. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He repeats

He comes for a while, he must not have even jacked off for a few days there is so much come. The salty taste over fills your mouth as you try to swallowed much as you can it's so much. 

As you feel him going soft in your mouth you pull your mouth off his dick. You are both breathless. Him coming down from the intense orgasm he just had you from the dizzying desire you feel to bend against the wall and have him thrust into you from behind. You know there is no time though. 

Pulling you up towards him, he gives you a long kiss. Most men don't like to kiss after you've blown them off Harry Styles is defiantly. to one of those people. 

"Thank you baby I needed that." He murmurs into your mouth. 

"Your welcome, now find my shirt. We gotta go." 

He takes off his shirt, you look at him exasperated, you know you hve to hurry up and get on the busses. 

"Baby..." You whine. 

Before you know it he is using his shirt to clean you off you hadn't realized you had come all over your self. Defiantly. More cum then you expected. 

"What'll you wear now." Knowing full well he has now qualms about being naked.

"Shirtless." Looking around he finds your shirt in the dimly lit room and tossing it to you. 

"You however will not be. "

Putting your shirt on you turn to find him tucking himself in. You can't wait for that cock to be in you tonight.

Grabbing your hand he pulls you out the door. A few people see you coming out the room no doubt knowing what had just happened judging by the knowing looks you were receiving. Harry no doubt noticed it to. 

Stoping he moves to carry your wrapping your legs around him you walk ini the direction of what you assume is the dressing room. 

Smacking your ass as he walks people laugh around you when they hear you."ump" 

Your mouth by his ear you start telling him all the dirty stuff you want to do too him. Judging by the stirring in his pants it's going to be a good night.


End file.
